


I'm In

by Ionaonie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Naked Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:59:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4819598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ionaonie/pseuds/Ionaonie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has a plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mynuet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mynuet/gifts).



> From the Tumblr prompt "This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in."
> 
> Not betaed, so if you spot any typos, let me know.

Panting, Derek watched as Stiles fell back against the mattress, breathing heavily. His hair was in disarray from where Derek had been gripping it and he was covered in sweat and Derek’s come. He reached off the edge of the bed to dispose of the condom, Derek appreciating the tautness of his body as he arched his back slightly. Eyes warm and happy, he smiled softly at Derek as he settled back down.

Derek rolled over onto his side and curled into Stiles, snuggling closer when Stiles’ arm came up around him and he started tracing random patterns on Derek’s hip. 

‘So,’ Derek said into the quiet of his bedroom. ‘What do you think?’ 

‘Of what?’ Stiles asked, rubbing his cheek against the top of Derek’s head, scent-marking him. 

The way Stiles had not only accepted the wolfy parts of Derek’s nature, but actually seemed to enjoy them himself, always made Derek feel like he was full to bursting. After everything that had happened, it wasn’t something Derek had ever imagined being allowed to have. Especially with Stiles. 

‘Of what I said before we fell into bed.’ 

‘Oh. That.’ Derek could hear the teasing smile behind the words. 

‘Yeah. That.’

Stiles shifted slightly down the bed so that he could face Derek and kissed him long and slow, making Derek feel loved and important. 

‘Well, this is, without a doubt, the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.’ 

Derek couldn’t do anything to stop the smile that spread across his face. ‘Yeah?’ 

Stiles nodded. ‘Yeah. I really definitely want to move in with you. But, be warned. Once I’m here, I’m not going anywhere ever again.’

‘Good,’ Derek said, tangling their legs together and hugging Stiles close. ‘I don’t want you to be anywhere other than here. With me.’ 

‘With you,’ Stiles agreed and Derek could smell the contentment coming off Stiles, edged with excitement and anticipation. ‘Tomorrow we should go and get my stuff.’ 

‘Why can’t we do it now?’ Apart from the fact that they’d need to have a shower before going around to the sheriff’s to pick up all the boxes that Stiles hadn’t gotten around to unpacking when he’d got back from college a few weeks ago. 

‘Because,’ Stiles said, rolling on top of Derek. ‘All this talk of moving in with you has got me all kinds of turned on and I’m ready for round two earlier than anticipated.’ 

Derek rolled his hips against Stiles’, gratified at the moan it pulled from deep in his chest. ‘Is that so?’

Stiles nodded, grinning gleefully and looking so happy that Derek couldn’t help but feel proud all over again that he got to be the one who put that look on Stiles’ face.

Derek flipped them and Stiles laughed, even as he hardened against Derek. 

‘So you should do something about that,’ Stiles said

Derek leaned down to kiss Stiles. ‘I can do that.’

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr at ionaonie.tumblr.com


End file.
